powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buttercup (1998 TV series)
Buttercup '(voiced by E.G. Daily) is one of the three main characters in the [[The Powerpuff Girls (series)|''Powerpuff Girls series]]. She is the last member of the Powerpuff Girls. Buttercup is often seen as the most strongest and the most tough of the Powerpuff Girls, for that she is called the "toughest" in the ending theme song. She loves to fight crime, and she seems to enjoy ones that are action-packed and full of monsters. During a fight, Buttercup always beats the living tar out of an opponent, even if he or she gives up (Fuzzy Lumpkins is shown begging for mercy in the episode "Makes Zen to me" even though she ignores his pleas) unlike Blossom or Bubbles, who will calmly stop fighting when the opponent just gives up. She also enjoys being with her sisters, especially Bubbles, though she has been known to bully and torment her as shown in the episode "Boogie Frights" when she scares her sister during bedtime and Bubbles ends up in tears. Also, in the episode "All Chalked Up", Buttercup and Bubbles have a fight and Buttercup destroys her chalk in anger, causing Bubbles to fly off in tears where she leaves the school and starts to play with some animals to cheer herself up, but in the end Buttercup reluctantly apologized to her. Though it is most likely Buttercup get's ''along ''with Bubbles the most. (Considering that she argues with Blossom alot, due to the fact they both want to be leader). This has been shown in episodes such as, "Octi Evil", "The Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever", "Three Girls and a Monster", "Boogie Frights" and "Something's A Miss". She wears a grass green dress with a black belt, white tights/socks, and black Mary Janes. Like her sisters she has no visable nose, ears, fingers or toes, and is five years old. She has also been shown wearing a bathing suit, another dress, and of course her nightgown. Buttercup has the special power of rolling her tounge (as seen in 'Nuthin Special'). Buttercup is much different than her counterpart Butch and Brute, and that she's good despite her violent streak and has a consience. Buttercup also studies Karate and Inner Peace (as shown in "Makes Zen To Me"). Personality She loves fighting crime with Bubbles and Blossom, and is very protective of them. This was shown on "Buttercrush" when Buttercup saw the Gangreen Gang trying to destroy her sisters. She saved them and put a huge hurting on Ace, who she had a crush on. That is, until she realized Ace and the rest of Gangreen Gang were using her to control Townsville, and they tried to get her sisters out of the way to do so. Her taste in music is rock and heavy metal and she is shown playing bass in the episode "Mime for a change". She is known to dislike kissing boys to an extreme, though in the episode "cootie gras" she seems to have gotten over it. In the episode "Makes Zen to Me," Mojo Jojo described her as the most violent and ill-tempered Powerpuff Girl, completly unconvince that she well ever be patient or merciful to anyone. In the episode "Oops, I Did it Again," Professor Utonium dreamed that he made normal girls. The normal version of Buttercup was given the name '''Betty in that episode. Her personality is spice. She plays the bass in . Likes *Her green blanket *Using her fists *Night parties *Green *Hitting a scrap of meat *Fighting *Airboxing *Kicking some butt *Dodgeball *Air Soft Rifles *Tanks *Explosions *Bubbles *Her bass Dislikes *Crime and villains *Rainy days *Taking a bath *Most boys *Spiders *Rowdyruff Boys *Blossom's Bossiness *Blossom's arrogence Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes," Buttercup's alter-ego heroine is Mange. She is surrounded in a dark aura with glowing jade eyes, shreds of mist trailing behind her and she has a low, scratchy voice that forms into a cloud of black fog. She chose this persona after reading an issue of Old MacDonald's Angry Spore (inspired by Spawn). Since Mange is nocturnal and doesn't like to be exposed by light, her mode of transportation is that she travels late at night when the sun has gone down. Special Abilities Her special ability is shown to be able to roll her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, and neither can all of Townsville for that matter). Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Powerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's name is Powered Buttercup, who is voiced by Kelly Metzger. Powered Buttercup is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was 3 years old from her brothers. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fangirls, much to her dismay. She hates girls, who she considers very "girly". This includes Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles. This, in addition to the fact that she hates skirts, makes Powered Buttercup the most reluctant of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad, only joining due to the power it has given her. In later episodes, she begins to care about Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles and is no longer reluctant about joining them in whatever they do, but she often tries to act calm and indifferent. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and never uses honorifics when speaking. Her greatest fear is ghosts. Powered Buttercup lives with her father, who is a professional masked-wrestler, mother and two brothers, one older and one younger. She wants to be a professional wrestler for a living, like her dad. It was implied that she has developed feelings for Butch. She is represented by stars. Powered Buttercup uses a Daruma Otoshi hammer, similar to Sonic the Hedgehog character Amy Rose's Piko-Piko Hammer. Her weapon is mainly a close range weapon, although she can also send energy projectiles and extend her hammer to attack at long range. Her weapon is considered the heaviest of the three and only she can carry it with ease. Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles can't lift it even together(which also shows she is the strongest of the three). Her attacks include "Megaton Dunk", "Graviton Drive", "Swing Sonic", "Hurricane Lutz", and "Smash Block". Trivia *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z was designed after Akane from Ranma ½. Coincidentally, both Buttercup and Akane share the same voice actress for the Latin American dub of their respective series. *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z has a similar hairstyle to Goku from Dragon Ball Z. *In the episode "Speed Demon," Buttercup was shown to be the fastest, and this is due to the fact that she doesn't have a lot of hair to slow her down. *Buttercup is the only Powerpuff Girl without a special power (aside from being able to curl her tongue, as revealed in "Nuthin' Special"). *Buttercup is also the only Powerpuff who can only speak in one language, which is English. Bubbles can speak Spanish and Japanese and Blossom can speak Chinese (however, in Powerpuff Girls Z, the show is in Japanese, with slight english). *She likes Bubbles alot, they seem to get along well, shown in many episodes. *She is shown to dislike Blossom most of the time and they tend to argue in many episodes due to fighting over being the leader. *Buttercup is not very good at math as shown in the episode Divide and Conquer, though she oddly beats Blosom in a math test in "Him Diddle Riddle". *It said in her interview that Buttercup's favorite villian to beat up is Mojo Jojo. *In Buttercrush, she does not talk much and only says two words, which is "I'm sorry" at the end. *Ironicly despite her being the most viscous Powerpuff Girl she has showed a softer side from time to time, for example in Paste Makes Waste, where she apologizes to Elmer even though she hates doing that, Cover Up, where she has a blanket which she thinks is the only way to become a great fighter, All Chalked Up, where she regrets making Bubbles cry and apologizes to her, and they forgive each other. and in Makes Zen to Me, where she finally learns her lesson on how to be calm and mercifull to villains. Category:Characters Category:Gallery Category:Villains Category:Former Villains